litasheckskyperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bridgette/Supports
Bridgette and Amanda C Support *'Amanda': You wouldn't mind if I hit you with a quick request, would you, Bridgette? It won't take long, I don't think... *'Bridgette': Oh, hi Mum! Of course not, I'm happy to listen. *'Amanda': Ha, don't sound so eager. I was just curious about what kind of parent I was to you, since I'm not exactly sure how I'd be to any kid. *'Bridgette': It's only natural you'd be curious; not every day people claiming to be your children from the future come along, haha. Well, you were kinda busy with the war and everything, but you still made time for me and Aimee. I tried to stay out of your way if you were busy, but otherwise you looked after us and made us feel loved. *'Amanda': And I didn't, oh, I don't know, act weird about you or anything? How unlike me. *'Bridgette': What, you mean like how you acted when we first met here? Of course not, there was no doubt that I was your child. *'Amanda': Well yeah, I know I wouldn't have acted like that with you. I'm talking more like just kind of grabbing you and sitting with you and acting like I was in complete disbelief you existed. Because that's something I'd want to do with you right now if I could. *'Bridgette': Oh, that's what you mean. Yes, I was quite a shock to you and Dad both when it was discovered you were with child. I'm sure you probably did when I was first born, but I don't remember that. *'Amanda': Hearing you mention that makes me...oh, it's whatever, I'm getting deeper into this than I had intended to. Would you mind if I, uh, stuck with you for a bit and admired you for what you are, my child? *'Bridgette': Of course I don't mind, you're my mum and I'd never turn you away. *'Amanda': Then you keep doing whatever you want and just let me be with you while you do it. *'Bridgette': Okay! I was going to mend some of my clothes soon, so I can do that now. *'Amanda': ...You mend your own clothing? Did you learn that from me? *'Bridgette': Yes, actually. I thought it'd be a useful skill to learn, and you always used to mend my clothing when I tore them when I was younger, so I asked you one day and you were happy to teach me. When I was in training, I'd even mend some of the other's clothing, too. *'Amanda': So much for just admiring you, now I'm going to watch and make sure you're doing it right! Get to mending! *'Bridgette': A-Alright, let me just grab my sewing kit... And now to fix the seam of this blouse. B Support *'Amanda': I still can't believe you know how to sew! And you're actually not bad at it! *'Bridgette': Thanks! As I told you, I learned as well as I could, and I've had plenty of time to practice, what with all the tears that happen during fights. *'Amanda': Same way I got all my practicing in. Of course, not everyone has a breakdown whenever their clothes rip, but...eh, learning's learning. *'Bridgette': Your clothing must be very important to you. Unfortunately, I didn't really have the time to get attached to my clothes before they had to get replaced for something better. *'Amanda': Replaced? You actually replaced your clothes? *'Bridgette': Yeah, I typically had to do it to disguise myself from our enemies, or because we got hold of more protective gear. *'Amanda': ...Huh, interesting. And you never, I don't know, kept your old things around? You just tossed them away? *'Bridgette': No, not tossed, but we gave them to the less fortunate. You know, people that didn't really learn how to fight and instead had to hide. *'Amanda': I suppose that's a good way to dispose of things. Helps people out. *'Bridgette': Yeah, that's what we thought. We tried to make sure everyone was cared for. Now that I'm here, though, I think I can let myself get attached to my current clothes. *'Amanda': Eh, you don't have to. You can do whatever you want in regards to them, especially since you're so used to getting new things all the time. *'Bridgette': Getting new things? Nothing that we got was completely brand-new. Some of the things that we got needed a lot of mending to be functional. *'Amanda': Then what was even the point of getting them? Sewing's a great skill to have, but you shouldn't have to mend things you've just received. Easy as that. *'Bridgette': Because some of the things we got provided more protection than our current gear. If you wear a sweater, but it's full of holes, it's pretty useless, right? In the winter months, we took as many as we could get, holey or not. *'Amanda': But then you're just spending more time fixing things than actually using them! *'Bridgette': At the time we didn't know how long things would last, so we fixed them, no matter what. It helped us at the time, and I'm sure it helped the people that the clothes went to. What's your suggestion, that we go and buy the best things so that we would never have to change? *'Amanda': No, my suggestion would be to not spend all your time doing something that isn't necessary when there's so many other options! *'Bridgette': Like what?! *'Amanda': Like finding things that are actually decent! *'Bridgette': You don't think we tried? We tried so hard to find good things, but in our time, most things were already ruined. We were trying to survive, and we've done a pretty good job of it! *'Amanda': Hm, if you say so. *'Bridgette': I do say so! I'd like to see you try living how we did, on the move every day and fighting for our lives almost constantly! ...Whoops, I didn't mean to seal the arm of that shirt shut. Damn it! *'Amanda': Maybe you're not as good at this as I thought you were, if you're making mistakes like that. (Of course, maybe I shouldn't have said what I said to make you mess up, but...) *'Bridgette': Only because you're ticking me off! I have to fix this, and I'm going to do it without you criticising the way we had to live to survive. See you later, Mother. Bridgette and Green C Support *'Green': Hey, Bridgette! *'Bridgette': Hm? Oh, hey, Dad! Was there something you needed? *'Green': Nothing that I need, but there was something that I was curious about. *'Bridgette': Sure, ask away. *'Green': I was wondering how you came to pick up the bow? Because I use the sword and your mum has her staffs and axes. *'Bridgette': Oh, is that all? Well, you did teach me how to use a sword, but I found myself preferring indirect combat rather than being in the thick of it, so using a bow seemed like a good option. And I’ve stuck with it since then. *'Green': That’s cool. Not everyone can handle being on the front lines, but that doesn’t make your job any less important than mine. As long as you’re happy with it, then so am I. *'Bridgette': Thanks, Dad. Hearing you say that makes me feel good. I know you’re not the type of person to belittle someone for their weapon choice, but I still half-expected it out of habit. *'Green': Oh, did me from the future try to push swords onto you or something? *'Bridgette': No, no, I just got a lot of comments when I was in training that if I didn’t like direct combat, that I should be a healer. You and Mum were always supportive of my choices. *'Green': I’m glad that you didn’t listen to them and followed your own path, then. However, it’d be fun to see what you were taught by my future self in regards to swordplay. Would that be alright? *'Bridgette': Of course, Dad. I’m looking forward to it already. But I was about to practice my archery, so maybe another time? *'Green': Sure thing, Bridgette. Have a good practice session! B Support *'Bridgette': Hyaa! * *swords clanging* *'Green': Nice one! Now here’s my blow! * *swords clanging* *'Bridgette': Gah! You disarmed me so easily. *'Green': Your grip wasn’t too tight on the handle, so I was able to flick it out of your hands. You put up a good fight, though. *'Bridgette': Thanks! You’re just as skilled as you were in the future. *'Green': I’m glad to hear that. I never skip a day of training, so it’s good to hear that it’s paying off. *'Bridgette': Yeah. *'Green': Uh, so… *'Bridgette': So? *'Green': Uh, what now? I’ve seen what your skills are like with the blade, so, uh… *'Bridgette': Heh. *'Green': What is it? *'Bridgette': You’re pretty awkward, aren’t you? *'Green': W-What makes you think that? *'Bridgette': It’s nothing to be ashamed of, you were pretty bad at conversation in the future, too, though less so with me because you raised me from birth. *'Green': Oh. Right. Uh, sorry about that. *'Bridgette': That’s okay, I’m fine with it. It must be hard having a daughter that you didn’t know you could have show up out of the blue. *'Green': Well, how about you show me your archery, then? It’s only fair that I see your strength, now that you’ve gone through with my request. *'Bridgette': That sounds good! I’ll get my bow! A Support *'Green': Ah, I thought I might find you training! You’re really good with that bow of yours. *'Bridgette': … *'Green': Hey, Bridgette? *'Bridgette': Huh? Oh, hey Dad. I guess I didn’t hear you. Sorry about that. *'Green': What’s up? It’s not like you to zone out like that, especially while training. *'Bridgette': I was just thinking, and got so engrossed in my thoughts that I tuned everything out, I guess. *'Green': Care to share your thoughts? You know I’m always here to listen and bounce idea and concerns off of. *'Bridgette': Thanks, Dad. Tell me, what are you planning to do once all the fighting’s done and we secure our future? *'Green': Wow, you really are thinking hard. Hmm, I think I’d like to become a soldier and serve the king. I don’t think my fighting days are over just yet. How about you? *'Bridgette': It’s actually a bit embarrassing, and I don’t want to disappoint you. *'Green': Nothing you could say would ever disappoint me. Unless you say something like you’re going to disappear, never to be seen again. *'Bridgette': Of course not! I didn’t come back here just to drop Aimee off and vanish without a trace. *'Green': Then what are your plans? *'Bridgette': I… Once the fighting’s all done, and it’s not necessary, I’m going to give up my bow. *'Green': You’re going to stop altogether? *'Bridgette': Well, maybe for self-defence, I’d fight, but otherwise, yes. Instead, I’d like to help all those affected by the war, so I think I’ll follow Mum and become a healer. I hope that doesn’t sound too stupid. *'Green': Of course not, Bridgette. Surprising, sure, but not stupid. *'Bridgette': Thanks. I really only learned to fight because I knew it was basically a kill or be killed world in which I lived in, and to not learn how to defend myself would be tantamount to suicide. Plus, I had my sister to think about, and she wasn’t really equipped to defend the both of us, not that young. *'Green': … *'Bridgette': So, I picked up the bow, and I learned how to fight. It would have been easiest to choose swords, like you’d taught me. But at the time, it was too painful to even think about it, so I chose a weapon that didn’t remind me of you or Mum. *'Green': Bridgette, I am so sorry… *'Bridgette': No, it’s alright. I think it helped build who I am, and now I know where I want to go. As long as the world is in trouble, I will fight, but if everything is fine, I will help the sick and wounded. *'Green': I think that’s very noble of you, and I couldn’t be prouder of you. Come here, give your old man a hug. *'Bridgette': Hehe, you’re not old yet, Dad. As you said, there’s fight in you yet. And that’s reassuring to me, because you’ll take my place as the family protector, as I wish it could have always been. *'Green': I’ll try my hardest to make sure you never have to fight again, my wonderful daughter. It’s time for you to rest. Bridgette and Aimee C Support *'Bridgette': Hi, Aimee! How are you doing? *'Aimee': Oh! I'm fine! Why are you asking? Do I look upset? *'Bridgette': No, not at all! I just wanted to check in on my favourite sister, that's all. *'Aimee': Hm, that makes sense to me! I'll always let you check in on me, forever and ever! *'Bridgette': That's good! Now, is there anything you wanted to do today? *'Aimee': I don't know, I was just going to take today like I take every day, maybe practice trying to find people on my own, maybe go bother one of our parents a bit... *'Bridgette': That sounds like fun! Can I come along with you? I've got nothing important to do today. *'Aimee': Yes! A million times yes! I'd never tell you no! *'Bridgette': Yay, thanks, Aimee! Who are we going to find first today? *'Aimee': I don't know.... Normally I come up with someone, give up on finding them, and then go bug Mom until she tells me to leave her alone. *'Bridgette': Haha, that sounds like Mum, all right. I can remember you and her when we were younger. It was so much fun! *'Aimee': What makes you say that? I just said she pushes me away! She never did that before! *'Bridgette': I mean how you were always by Mum's side. It was funny, watching you follow her around everywhere. *'Aimee': Not like I could follow anyone else around, hmph. Mom was the only one I didn't feel like I bothered by being a little shadow like that. *'Bridgette': Not true, Sis. I liked it when you wanted to be with me, remember all the good times we had together? *'Aimee': I couldn't ever forget them! They were great! But it doesn't mean I didn't know I bothered you back then by following you! *'Bridgette': You could never be a bother, Aimee. You're my sister, and my little sister at that, so I always wanted to make you feel special. *'Aimee': But...but...okay enough making me feel bad for feeling bad about being your little annoying sister! Let's just go find someone. Any someone. *'Bridgette': Haha, okay, Aimee. Want to lead the way? Remember, I'm hanging out with you, not the other way around. *'Aimee': ...Yes, I do want to lead the way. You can follow me for once. *'Bridgette': Then lead the way, Aimee! We're going to have a lot of fun! B Support *'Aimee': So, Bridgette, was that fun or what? I think that was pretty fun, but that's just me. *'Bridgette': Yeah, it was! I'm glad that you're having fun, too. *'Aimee': I always have fun whenever I find and follow people, it's just a thing that happens. Sometimes they turn and I can see their face for just a second and...ha, it's always fun to see their reactions to me. *'Bridgette': What type of reactions do you usually see? I imagine they'd be surprised to see you there. *'Aimee': Mostly surprise, yeah! Sometimes they're angry though and that's never as fun. *'Bridgette': Anger? Why are people getting angry at you? *'Aimee': Because sometimes I get too close without realizing it, or because my horse is loud, or because I'm me and not everyone likes me. *'Bridgette': Oh, okay. Maybe you should only try to follow people that you know won't get angry at you. *'Aimee': That's actually a really good idea! At least that way I know I won't cause trouble. *'Bridgette': Yeah, that's right! And it means that you'll be able to have more fun, with no one getting angered. *'Aimee': You're always so smart when it comes to stuff like this, thanks Bridgette! *'Bridgette': No problem, Aimee! Now, is there anything else that you wanted to do today? *'Aimee': I...don't think so! Is there anything you want to do? *'Bridgette': No, not really. I've practiced today, and there's nothing urgent going on, so I'm completely free. Hmm, want to hang out with Justine? *'Aimee': When don't I? She's so great, I could spend all day every day with you and her and never get tired of either of you! *'Bridgette': Okay, let's find her! *'Aimee': Ooh! Can I lead? Pretty please? I have no idea where she is but it would be fun! *'Bridgette': Of course you can! Lead the way, Aimee. *'Aimee': On it! Category:Supports